Jim Henson: Awards and Honors
, 1977]] , 1989]] thumb|300px right|300px 1954 * National Honor Society, Northwestern Senior High School, Hyattsville, Maryland, graduated 1954. 1958 * Emmy Award, National Academy of Television Sciences, Best Local Entertainment Program, Sam and Friends. * American Association of University Women, Washington, DC, Certificate of appreciation, for Wilkins Coffee Commercials. 1959 * Junior Chamber of Commerce, Washington, DC, Certificate of Sincere Appreciation to Sam and Friends for contributions to the Jaycee Annual Crippled Children's Boat Ride. * Fairfax Jubilaires, Fairfax, VA, Award to Sam and Friends for their contribution to the Society for the Preservation and Encouragement of Barber Shop Quartet Singing in America. 1965 * Academy Award nomination, Time Piece, short film by Jim Henson. Also won awards from Venice (Plaque, Lion of St. Mark, Venice Film Festival), Oberhausen, and American Film Festivals. 1967 * American Film Festival, Blue Ribbon Award, Time Piece, Educational Film Library Association. * Golden Eagle Award, CINE, for Time Piece. 1969 * The Puppeteers of America, President's Award. 1972 * Best Animated Film which was part of a television series, The First World Festival of Animated Film, Zagreb, Yugoslavia, Number Twelve Rocks from Sesame Street. 1975 * Suns of the Desert Award to Jim Henson. 1976 * Advertising Club of Baltimore, Outstanding Television Personality for 1976 to Jim Henson. * Georgie Award, American Guild of Variety Artists, Entertainer of the Year, Special Attraction of the Year, to Jim Henson's Muppets. * BAFTA, British Academy of Film and Television Arts, Best Light Entertainment Program, The Muppet Show. * Citation, National Association for Better Broadcasting, Most Creative, Entertaining and Refreshing New Program of the 1976 77 season, The Muppet Show. * Baltimore Advertising Club, Personality of the Year, to Jim Henson. 1977 * Honorary Degree of Doctor of Fine Arts, University of Maryland. * Variety Club of Great Britain Award, Joint ITV Personalities of 1977, with Frank Oz. * Luminary Award, Advertising Club of Metropolitan Washington. 1978 * Alumni Award of Distinction, College of Human Ecology, University of Maryland. 1979 * Distinguished Alumnus Award, University of Maryland, presented Homecoming, November 8, 1979. 1980 * First Founder's Award, International Council of National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences. * Certificate of Appreciation, Common Cause, Washington, DC, "to commemorate your generous and continuing commitment." * Electronic Industries Association, "A Salute to Jim Henson." 1981 * Gabriel Award for Personal Achievement, Catholic Broadcaster's Association of the United States. 1982 * Athena Award, Rhode Island School of Design for Excellence in Design for creation of the Muppets. * Honorary Degree of Doctor of Fine Arts, Fordham University. * "Big Apple" Award, City of New York, Certificate of Appreciation. * March of Dimes Jack Benny Award, for Outstanding and Original Contributions to the World of Entertainment. * Jim Henson Day, City of Los Angeles. * The Sword of Loyola University of Chicago.http://www.lib.luc.edu/specialcollections/items/show/329 http://www.lib.luc.edu/specialcollections/items/show/339 1983 * Career Achievement Award, National Council for Children and Television. 1984 * Special Award, Massachusetts Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. * Golden Rose of Montreux International Film Festival Award for Individual Contribution to Television Entertainment. * First Lifetime Achievement Award, Women in Showbusiness, for "30 years of bringing happiness and laughter to children of all ages." 1985 * Honorary Fellowship, British Kinematograph Sound and Television Society, London, for continued innovation and creativity in the field of special effects. 1986 * First Isabella Graham Award for "outstanding contribution to the education and moral enrichment of children of all ages." * Frances Holleman Breathitt Award for Excellence, presented annually by the John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts in recognition of outstanding contribution to the arts and to young people. * George Foster Peabody Award, University of Georgia, "for 30 years of entertainment." * The Ohio State Awards, Golden Anniversary Director's Award, Ohio State University. 1987 * Induction into the Television Academy Hall of Fame. 1988 * Ruby Slipper Award, The Children's Film and Television Center of America, "For outstanding contribution to children's film and television." * National Educational Television Award for Excellence for Individual Contribution to Outstanding Television Programming. 1989 * The National Hero Award, Arts and Entertainment Hero, Prince Matchabelli. 1990 * National Conservation Award, National Wildlife Federation, for Outstanding Contributions to the Wise Use and Management of the Nation's Natural Resources. * Television Critics Association Award, Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming and Career Achievement Award. * International Monitor Awards, special Pioneer Award. * President's Award, National Women's Political Caucus, awarded to men whose personal and professional life have supported issues of concern to women and their families. * Award of Excellence, Ronald McDonald Children's Charities, awarded to individuals who have had a significant impact on the lives of children. * Education Policy Leader of the Year Award, National Association of State Boards of Education, in recognition of the paramount importance of leadership to the quality of American education and the shaping of its future. * Governor's Award, New York Chapter of the National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences - Emmy Award for Outstanding Lifetime Contribution to the Medium of Television. April 10, 1991. * Public Broadcasting System, Tribute for work in children's television and with Sesame Street, at convention in Dallas, TX. * "Delta Showcase" Audio Tribute, Delta Airlines/AEI Music Network Inc., featured on Delta Airline flights, July to September, 1990. * Detroit Puppeteers Guild Tribute, at 44th Annual Birthday Dinner, Detroit, MI. * Inkpot Award, San Diego Comic Convention. * Dedication of premiere episode of "Hull Street High" Walt Disney Television NBC series for consulting work. * Dedication of Shadow Puppet Performances by Waylang Kulit, Brooklyn Academy of Music, during Festival of Indonesia. * Tribute, Better World Society, at awards dinner, New York. * Tribute, Cinemagic - Northern Ireland International Film Festival for Young People, Belfast, Ireland. * Homecoming Tribute, The University of Maryland. * Memorial Endowment Fund, The University of Maryland. * Tribute, National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences, Prime-Time Emmy Awards Ceremony, Pasadena, CA. * Appreciation, Daytime Emmy, National Academy of Television Arts and Sciences. * Celebration of the Work of Jim Henson, BBC World Services/The Meridian Program. 1991 * Kohl International Teaching Award for Lifetime Achievement. * Birthplace of the Frog: An Exhibit of Jim Henson's Delta Boyhood, The Leland (MS) Chamber of Commerce/Washington Tourist Information Center. * KCET Women's Council, honored as "the genius who revolutionized the art of puppetmaking and children's television, at "A Night to Remember" dinner, Los Angeles, CA. * United Cerebral Palsy, Memorial Polo Tournament, Greenwich Polo Club, CT. * Program Dedication, Sumerset Musictown Festival, MA. * Memorial Prize in Puppetry, The University of Connecticut at Storrs, School of Fine Arts. * Memorial Fund, Miami Museum of Science and Space Transit Planetarium. * Honorary Degree of Doctor of Fine Arts, Rhode Island School of Design, for outstanding leadership and contributions to the visual arts. * The Art Directors Club, Hall of Fame Special Award, New York. * Star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame, Hollywood Chamber of Commerce. * International Licensing Industry Hall of Fame, Merchandisers' Association in appreciation of a long term meaningful contribution of professionalism, integrity and dedication to the licensing industry for a period in excess of 10 years. * An Apple from The Teachers Award, The Jefferson County KY Teachers Association, in appreciation of supportive comments regarding education and teachers. 1992 * The Jim Henson Pediatric Unit, The King's Daughters Hospital, Greenville, MS. * Lifetime Learning Achievement Award, National Education Association, for contributions to learning and education. * Induction, Toy Manufacturers Hall of Fame, Toy Manufacturers of America. * Musical Tribute, The Little Orchestra Society, Avery Fisher Hall, New York. * Lifetime Learning Achievement Award, National Education Association, in recognition of outstanding accomplishments in education. 1994 * Postgraduate Center for Mental Health, Lifetime Achievement Award to Jim Henson 1995 * Jim Henson is inducted into the University of Maryland Alumni Hall of Fame. * Save The Bay Lifetime Environmental Achievement Award to Jim Henson. * Friend of Children Award, Pittsburgh Children's Museum, to Jim Henson. * Century 2000 Honor, the Felissimo Award, to Jim Henson with a donation to the Jim Henson Foundation. 1996 * UNICEF 50th Anniversary tribute to Jim Henson. * National Committee to Prevent Child Abuse, C.H.I.L.D. award to Jim Henson and Jim Henson Productions. 1997 * The James Smithson Bicentennial Medal is awarded to Jim Henson for his distinguished contributions to the advancement of areas of interest to The Smithsonian Institution. 1998 * Jim Henson is honored at one of TIME Magazine's 100 Most Influential Artists and Entertainers of the Century. 2000 * TV Guide (Canada), Best of the Millennium, among the Top TV Pioneers – Jim Henson; * Entertainment Weekly's 100 Greatest Entertainers 1950 – 2000, Jim Henson is number 61. 2002 * Special Award in Recognition of Jim Henson for his Outstanding Contributions to Television Arts and Sciences through Which He Helped Make the World A Better Place, from the New York Chapter of The National Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. * Dedication of the Jim Henson School for Arts, Media and Communications at Northwestern High School, Hyattsville, MD. 2003 * Installation of the Jim Henson Statue and Memorial Garden at the University of Maryland, College Park. * Scandinavian American Hall of Fame, Norsk Hostfest, Jim Henson, inductee. 2005 * Jim Henson honored with a special wall statute dedicated at the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences Hall of Fame Plaza * Pictured on a USA 37¢ commemorative stamp issued on September 28, 2005 honoring Jim Henson and the Muppets. 2006 * Jim Henson is inducted into the Prince George's County Hall of Fame.jimhensonlegacy.org 2009 * Jim Henson and The Jim Henson Company receive the Corporation for Public Broadcasting's 2009 Fred Rogers Award. * The Jim Henson Company receives the Anaheim University Akira Kurosawa School of Film's award recognizing the environmental and social responsibilities of filmmakers. The Walt Disney Company are also honored in a reception hosted by George Lucas and Steven Spielberg. 2011 * Jim Henson inducted as a Disney Legend during the 2011 Disney Legends award ceremony. Sources Links *http://www.jimhensonlegacy.org/awards.htm __NOWYSIWYG__ Henson